Rose-Colored Glasses
Rose-Colored Glasses is an episode of Sabrina the Teenage Witch featuring the Groovie Goolies. Outline When Mr. Weatherby winds up in possession of Aunt Hilda’s rose-colored glasses, it’s up to the Goolies to get them back. Plot Aunt Hilda decides to pop into Horrible Hall to pay a visit to her nephews, but she has a little accident and damages her magical rose-colored glasses. She asks Sabrina to drop the glasses off at the optometrist on her way to school. Sabrina's running late, so she heads straight to school, where she's reprimanded by Mr. Weatherbee for tardiness. As soon as she heads to class, the Principal discovers she's left the spectacles on his desk. When he puts them on, he begins to see the world in a whole new light. Miss Grundy arrives at the door to ask about supplies for the Home Ec class, and he doesn't perceive her as an old spinster, but rather a raven-haired young beauty. Seeing the Principal behaving like Harvey Weinstein, it dawns on Sabrina that she left the glasses in his office. Acting quickly, Sabrina zaps Mr. Weatherbee back to his office. He's dazed with the glasses half off of his nose but realizes that the beauty of the world through rose-colored glasses is too much temptation to resist. He begins to float away on a cloud of happiness, so Sabrina decides to tether him to the desk. Just then, Jughead arrives at the door. "I was going to ask you something, but I can see you're tied up right now, so I'll come back later," Jughead declares. Feeling as free as a bird, Mr. Weatherbee snaps the tie that binds him and floats out the window. Meanwhile, Aunt Hilda called to ask the optometrist when her glasses would be ready and discovered that Sabrina never showed up, so she puts in a call to Drac, who puts the Goolies on the case. Back at school, Mr. Weatherbee interrupts the phys ed class to go pole-vaulting without a pole, leaving Archie and Reggie completely baffled. The Goolies arrive, learn what happened and agree to help. When Frankie asks which way Mr. Weatherbee went, Sabrina points out the window, so the gentle giant impulsively tries to follow. To avoid suspicion, Sabrina dresses Frankie up to resemble a transgendered individual, and it isn't long before he catches Mr. Weatherbee's eye. Another chase ensues, which leaves Sabrina flustered and makes Miss Grundy jealous... until she realizes she's been spurned for a Caitlyn Jenner lookalike with a green complexion. Reggie decides to spy on the principal to figure out how he jumped so high, but he's unprepared to see Mr. Weatherbee pass through a solid wooden door. Sabrina conjures an identical pair of non-magical glasses and swaps them by pretending to clean them for Mr. Weatherbee. Then she passes the spectacles off to the Goolies to take to the optometrist (even though they haven't appeared to be damaged since she first dropped them on the principal's desk). Convinced that the glasses have magical powers, Reggie plucks them right off of Weatherbee's face and then attempts to run through a wall. Having regained his senses, Mr. Weatherbee summons Miss Grundy to discuss school supplies, but now she's smitten with him.